


Truth or Dare

by What_a_dork2006



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: A helping/meddling hand, Gen, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_a_dork2006/pseuds/What_a_dork2006
Summary: Percy is bored it had been three weeks since he " helped " Solangelo become official and if these two boys couldn't figure out each other's feelings they were as oblivious as.....well.... Me!





	1. In the beginning there was....... boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time please go easy on me

Percy's POV

I was bored. Sitting in my cabin trying to think of something to do I could only think of one thing . It had been at been at least three weeks since I've "helped" Solangelo and yet still nothing had happened! I mean, if they couldn't figure out that both were madly in love with each other then they were as oblivious as .... well ... Me !  
' I have to do something about this ' , I thought to myself .  
"Do something about what ? " , Jason asked .  
Oh so apparently not to myself .  
" About Solangelo "  
"I just might be able to help you with that ," Hazel stated "Come with me ." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy's POV

Hazel lead us towards the Hades cabin and just when I thought we were going to the front door she stopped abruptly and signaled towards the window. She needed some help reaching it but what we saw next can  only be described as this : pure, sweet , tooth-rotting fluff ! 

Nico and Will  were having an adorable pillow fight , in which Nico couldn't stop smiling . It made my heart melt just seeing Nico look so carefree and genuinely happy . He hadn't looked like that in years . After a while of play-fighting on Nico's bed , they called a truce and settled down. Nico was resting his head on Will's lap while said Will played with his dark hair peacefully talking about nothing in particular. 

" We have to get them together " .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hazel's POV 

Leo, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Kayla, Cecil, Lou Ellen, Austin and I all gathered in Cabin 1 to manufacture our scheme . Also known as ( or as Piper says  : AKA ) operation Solangelo. The first order of business was to establish what we were here for .  
" So we all know that we are here today to find a way for Nico and Will to start dating " Percy paused to wait for the nods and agreements " in that case does anyone have the slightest clue on how ? " Annabeth queried .  
Looking around I saw brave demigods who had been through hardships and sacrifice , struggling on how to bring two people together . Finally Piper piped up ( see what I did there ) " People don't fall in love immediately so instead of one plan we make a series of well crafted schemes to help them admit there crushes "  " Brilliant ! " Austin noted " Will will be up for any game  we 'suggest ' so how about we start with a game of trutth or dare?" Lou Ellen asked . " So it's settled " I said.  "Truth or dare at my cabin tomorrow " Percy said ending the meeting.  Operation Solangelo was a go. 


	2. New campers and a nosy god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new campers a secret plan and a smoking hot god.

Will's POV 

This morning I was hoping to get all my work done in time to see Nico at the Campfire, instead I got two new campers. I was walking towards the Big House to negotiate with Chiron about the unicorn supplies and when I got there he was in the middle of a conversation with two lovely looking girls. 

The first girl gave out an aura of responsibility but also one of fun and boldness that you just couldn't find in a normal ( or demigod ) fifteen year old. Her facial features suggested cheerful yet intimating thanks to her cat eyes, high cheek bones and perfectly shaped eyebrows . If it wasn't for the fact that Will was 100% sure they were twins, he could have sworn she was the older one. She had a tall and had a fit-but-curvy frame that helped fill out her jeans. On top of her high-waisted jeans was Tommy Hilfiger sweatshirt, strapped on to the mystery girl's belt was a necromantic platinum 14 inch sword . 

The other teenager was ever so slightly shorter than the first , this one had an enchanting smile, but eyes that told you not to get on her bad side . This one was slightly thinner although it was very obvious that both worked out ; she was wearing high-waisted shorts, a black tank top and a crop top with the words " I speak fluent sarcasm " . Unlike her sister , this one's eyebrows were non-existent. Instead of a sword she had a dagger made of the same necromantic platinum.  
I wonder where they got them from ? They're unlike anything I've seen before....

" Will " Chiron called out temporarily breaking me from my train of thought.  
" Please show the new girls around camp ,"  
"Sure thing " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stella's POV 

After being chased by some monsters, harassed by Empousi and hit on by some mortals you'd think I'd take a long well deserved nap ( right ) . Wrong ! Quite the opposite actually, alternatively my younger sister and I trudged our way up Half-blood hill and explain EVERYTHING . Being claimed, the monsters and finally their Olympian parents. Although we look VERY alike I'm the older one and Moyin is actually my half sister. I'm a daughter of Apollo whereas Moyin's dad is Heaphatuus ( pretty sure I spelt that wrong ) . We found out who/what we were years ago but we've been going around America looking for a place to stay and then we found Camp Half-blood. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Apollo's POV Working up an appetite was easy when you get a bucket load of gossip in one day . I heard from a Hecate that " Moyin " builds weapons by herself and created her own metal " Necromantic Platinum " . I also heard that the older one ( AKA my daughter ) has eyebrows so great the Empousi got jealous just by looking at her. There's only one way to find out if these rumors are true . To meet them myself! At dinner I walked over to the new girls " Hey I think I'm one of your fathers ? " I questioned. " Yeah " Stella answered " that's me . Could you at least use the Star Wars thing ? " She mused. " Hardee har har " " Hey Apollo I'm her half sister Moyin . " " Wait are you the one who created Necromantic Platinum ?!? " " Guilty " I was totally dumfounded. She couldn't have been more than 14 yet she created her own magical metal ?!? " Umm Lord Apollo ? You kinda spaced out ? " " Nah I'm okay . I wanted to ask if you were going to that Truth or Dare game in cabin 3 ? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating ASAP


	3. What is this  Solangelo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new girls help with the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I 4got my password

Stella's POV

As they made their way up to cabin 3, I listened to Apollo's mind numbing chatter about some plan. I wasn't listening until I heard a couple name.

" Solangelo ? " I remarked " Who and who ? " 

" Nico di  _Angelo_ and Will  _Solace_. " He replied matter -of- factly . 

" Okay but how can we help ? "  Stella inquired .

" They suspect us so if you join in it will look innocent ".

As soon as they made it to the door everyone inside froze. Finally breaking the akward a buff Chinese  looking baby man asked,

" Who are you guys ? ".  

" This is Moyin," Apollo announced pointing at me, " and Stella . Are they allowed to join ? "

" Yah why not. I need some victims er, I mean friends" . The smile on the elfish boy's face told you he meant what he said.

" Hi, I'm Annabeth, " introduced the blonde girl. Most would immediately think she was dumb, but those eyes were constantly calculating your next move like a game of chess.

" And this is Percy, my boyfriend." She continued gesturing to the boy next to her.

" And my name is Hazel Levesque " a chocolatey girl said. She spoke as if she'd never heard of an abreviation before. 

" I'm Frank " stated the buff Chinese baby man.

" And I'm super sized Mcshizzle " announced the impish looking boy.

" Leo ! " They all shouted.

We met the rest of them and they met us. Once the pleasentries were exchanged, Jason ( apparently Roman not Greek ) suggested we start the game. " Why don't the newbies start ? ". ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Stella's POV " Piper,. Truth or Dare?" I asked the girl opposite me . " Dare " she said confidently. As if she thought a newbee would go easy on her. " I dare you....to do the most embarrassing dance you can think of on top of the table in the dining pavilion at supper . " " Are you British ? " She questioned " 'cause nobody says supper anymore " " Not born there, but raised. Not important, will you do it or are you a chicken ? " I teased. A look of determination spread across her perfectly symmetrical face. " I'll do it ". A round of applause followed soon after . " Frank, truth or dare? " " Truth . " " Boooo! " The Stoll's complained. " Anyways... what's the furthest you've ever gone with Hazel ? " The once pale boy slowly turned a deep shade of vermilion . In unison, Frank and Hazel showed the back of their necks to show a pair of hickeys. A collective gasp filled the air followed by some low laughter. " Moving on..." Frank said trying to change the subject " Moyin truth or dare ? " " Truth. " " What is the achievement you're most proud of ? " " I created my own magical metal, necromantic platinum. " , my sister boasted showcasing her homemade dagger. A lot of ooh's and aah's came after. " Annabeth, truth or dare? " " Dare. " " I dare you to have a yo mama battle with Percy" . " Percy yo mama so dumb when she got locked in the grocery store she starved." " Oh snap ! " Leo commented . " Yo mama so ugly she made One Direction turn around " " Apply ice to the burnt area " Katie added. " Yo mama so short, when you started dancing she started preparing for an earthquake " Annabeth said " even though when you dance it becomes one " Jason then handed Percy some ointment cream to repair his newly obtained burns. " Yo mama so old, she was the waitress at the last supper. " It went on for a while until we declared Annabeth the winner. " Truth or Dare Nico ? " Annabeth asked. " Truth " " Do you have a crush on a certain son of Apollo ? " Annabeth questioned innocently ( although she clearly knew what she was doing ) . All Nico did was tap a couple of times on the floor and smirked at us all. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Moyin's POV Morse code. Nico used Morse code to say " Yes I Do " . Little did he know I also understand what he said........


	4. Bad pick up lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare gets interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't learned where babys come from do not read

Piper's POV

 

The game had continued and it had the same rhythm but after my dance everyone started calling me cabbage patch. It was almost boring until Leo dared Nico to sit on Will's lap (it was that or wear pastel colours for the rest of the week). Then Stella did something that would gain my respect forever.

"Will, I dare you to have a pick up line war with Nico." Stella challenged.

Will then turned to Nico and said "Sorry I can't hold on, I've already fallen for you."

"Dr Phil says I'm afraid of commitment, wanna prove him wrong?" Nico countered .

"Di Angelo please grab my arm so I can tell my siblings I've been touched by an angel."

"No wonder the sky's grey today, all the blue is in your eyes."

This was sweet and all but I hope it stays PG for Frazel's sake.

"Are you Google" Will said without hesitation,"cause your everything I've been searching for"

"Doctor there's something wrong with my eyes, I can't get them off you"

"Somebody call Hermes, Nico has stolen my heart."

Okay forget what I said this was way too cheesy.

"Frazel, cover your ears." I warned. Things were about to get nasty.

"Nico, I got got these pants 50% off but I heard I could get them 100% off at your place"

At this point Percy and Jason went to cover Frank and Hazel's ears.

Once that was done Will could confidently say "If you jingle my bells you'll get a white Christmas" 

"You must be Medusa because you make me rock hard"

"Are you a dick-tator cause there's a important uprising in my pants" 

These lines were SO dirty, (and that's coming from a daughter of Aphrodite) so much so Percy kept on mumbling about losing his smol innocent Nico.

Said, smol innocent Nico continue with "I'm like a firefighter, I find them hot and leave them wet"

"Nico did you get a shovel in your back pocket, because I'm digging that ass" 

"Call me leaves cause you should be blowing me"

"There are 8 planets but only 7 left after I destroy Uranus" 

"I'll treat you like my homework: slam you on the table and do you all night long"

"I may be a healer, but the hospital's not the only thing that can leave you limping in the morning"

It went on like this but I declared Nico the winner after he said " Do you want to go on a ate, I'll give you the D later".

Once Frazel was allowed to have their ears back Jason asked " Nico! Where did you learn that ?!"

Leo took it upon himself to stand up dramatically and announce " From yours truly!"


	5. Fangirling like a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fangirling so much a god had to be involved.

Percy's POV EEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!! IT FINALLy HAPPENED!!!!! When the game of Truth or Dare was finished Jason and I  _obviously_ followed Solangelo to see what was happening while hiding in a bush.

Not much happened- just them talking and flirting- until Will leaned in for a kiss.

I managed to get Jason out of there and into his cabin before he could come out of shock.

" They.....did they....* Squeel * Solangelo * inhorecent babbling * I.. can't...breath."

"Jason, BREATH! You will not die because you were fangirling to hard" 

"I agree, that's not the ideal way for my son to go" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who is that ?" I asked.

I was expecting the worst - a pack of monsters, Mr D even Hera. But my eyes landed on the King of the gods himself, the almighty Zeus in a Solangelo rainbow t-shirt . 

"Ummmm, dad" Jason questioned "what are you doing here ?"

"Are you saying just cause I'm a god I can't fangirl over my OTP"

"Anyways......" I said breaking the akward silence, " THEY'RE CANON"

That note launched a whole conversation about they're different personalities, who's taller and at one point we bet on who would propose first ( I bet 20 drachmas on Will).

~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Annabeth's POV

 

 

I was woken up this morning to the sound of a blubbering, hyperventilating mess,(my boyfriend) which could only mean one thing.

 

 

I sat up to see the photos I already knew he'd taken to see why he's hyperventilating more than usual. The pictures were mostly normal - mostly just playful banter and flirting - but one picture whisked away every ounce of sleep left in my eyes.

 

 

Will and Nico KISSED !

 

 

 

Piper's POV

 

This morning was....... interesting.

 

Once everyone heard about the kiss some of us cough Percy cough put on a pair of fake glasses and a moustache (because all teenage campers have facial hair) and sat next to the Apollo table.  
While others sat at the Zeus table pretending to talk while Annabeth tried to lip read their conversation .

 

Annabeth said they were talking about us but they had a look on their faces that told me they knew something we didn't.

 

When camp activities were about to begin, I made a quick trip to the Hecate cabin to visit Lou Ellen.

 

"Hey Piper" Lou said spotting me first "to what do I owe the pleasure"

 

"Hey Lou, could you help me brew a truth serum?"

 

She raised her eyebrow but then gave me a knowing nod and took me to the back of her room.

 

"Here you go, and while you're at it, ask Will what he really thinks of my haircut"

 

And with that I went to go find the two love birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long..........

**Author's Note:**

> What did ya think ?  
> Comment and tell me if you want me to continue.


End file.
